powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever and Ever Ramen
'''Forever and Ever Ramen '''is the 11th episode of Power Rangers Take Flight. Transcript DR. BERING (voice-over): Previously on Power Rangers Take Flight: * space station attack (1) * Lenore involuntarily testing the laser gauntlet (as Dillik explains in voice-over that he needs her to test something for him) (8) * Sasha telling Trask their objectives are compatible (9) * Trask surreptitiously warping Sasha and the four Rangers out of the icy cell (10) * Phoenix Cannon transforming and descending to the Rangers (while a voice-over of Dillik describes the Phoenix Cannon) (10) * Magda's monster form being struck by the fireball (10) * Magda falling to the ground in human form and then disappearing in a flash (10) * Trask's dedicated reply after Sasha asks him if he'll turn on her (10) [ Fade in to EXT. SPACE STATION (ORIGINAL) - An establishment shot shows the space station in its original form (see episode 1), minus the subsequent charring and alien spaceship. ] [ Dissolve to INT. SPACE STATION CORRIDOR - Initially focused on the floor, the camera slowly tracks down a space station corridor bustling with uniformed officers (see episode 1). ] [ We ultimately arrive in: ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - We pan up to see DR. BERING at the central console, studying a clipboard holding several documents. As she flips the front page up to review the second page, a document falls from the clipboard. ] [ The paper lands on the floor, where a man's hand picks it up. DR. BERING looks to see LUKE beside her. He is wearing his gray flight suit (see episode 2) but no AVIMORPHER. ] [ LUKE hands her the document with an unassuming, gentle smile. Seeming caught unaware by his smile, DR. BERING cocks her head slightly and smiles in return, taking the document while keeping her eyes on him. ] [ With a flash of white, we transition to INT. SPACE STATION GALLEY - In a mildly futuristic cafeteria made mostly of metal, LUKE and DR. BERING sit across from each other at a table, apart from any other officers scattered around the room. LUKE and DR. BERING are lost in conversation (no audio heard), seemingly oblivious to their surroundings. LUKE again wears his flight suit with no MORPHER. ] [ Though by no means a focus of the scene, a man in his late twenties, WILL, turns and eyes the unwitting pair from across the room. WILL is a dark-haired man of average height and build. He doesn't seem pleased by the sight of LUKE and DR. BERING (if he can even be seen in any detail in this shot). ] [ With another flash of white, we transition to INT. SPACE STATION, WORK BAY - This work bay doubles in present day as DILLIK'S LAB, though many of Dillik's future adaptations are missing from the walls, and the lighting is much brighter. ] [ At the work bench, DR. BERING is soldering a circuit board, which she compares to a schematic beside her on the bench. She speaks without looking up, her tone friendly. ] DR. BERING: So when you get to Heaven, is there somebody you're just dying to meet? [ Nearby, LUKE leans against the wall, his arms crossed casually. He is once again in his flight suit, sans MORPHER. ] LUKE: My granddad. [ DR. BERING looks up with a bashful smirk. ] DR. BERING: Well, okay... But I meant famous person. [ With a final flash of white, we cut to INT. SPACE STATION CORRIDOR - As shown in episode 2, we see DR. BERING in a corridor of the space station as it quakes violently. She urgently hands the metal AviMorpher case to the viewer (unseen). Her expression is almost pleading. ] DR. BERING: Please! Go! [ Cut to INT. LUKE'S BEDROOM (NIGHT) - LUKE quickly startles awake. The room is sparsely decorated, with light bedding over the bed. ] [ After regaining his bearings, LUKE sits up and then (wearing boxers and a T-shirt) rises from his bed and slowly approaches the nearby window. He parts the curtains and looks up at the night sky. Despite a haze from the city lights, one "star" is visible in the sky above. ] [ Dissolve to INT. MAGGIE'S APARTMENT (MORNING) - From her living room, we see MAGGIE in the kitchen, pouring a measuring cup of steaming hot water into a cup of instant ramen noodles with the lid pulled back. Her AVIMORPHER is not on her wrist. ] [ There is a knock at the door, causing MAGGIE to look up briefly as she finishes pouring her water. ] MAGGIE: ... Coming! [ After quickly removing a glass cooking lid from a cabinet below and placing it over the noodle cup, MAGGIE hurries to the door. ] [ INT. APARTMENT HALLWAY - We see over LUKE's shoulder as MAGGIE opens the door and greets him. LUKE is wearing his work uniform. ] MAGGIE: Luke! Hi! [ Slightly confused by Luke's presence, MAGGIE glances at her left wrist before remembering she isn't wearing anything there. ] MAGGIE (cont'd): What's up? [ LUKE seems slightly distracted (or simply tired). ] LUKE: Well, I was... (seeming unable to express himself, gestures toward her apartment) ... Do you mind if...? MAGGIE (opening the door): Oh, yeah! Of course! [ LUKE steps inside. ] LUKE: Thanks. [ INT. MAGGIE'S APARTMENT (MORNING) - MAGGIE gestures for LUKE to have a seat on the couch. ] MAGGIE: Do you wanna... sit? LUKE (sitting on the couch): Sure. [ MAGGIE takes a seat on the love seat. ] MAGGIE: So, what's up? LUKE (reluctantly): Well, I was just thinking... (pauses) You know that spaceship Mrs. Patterson told us about? MAGGIE (listening intently): Yeah...? LUKE: Well... I can't get it out of my head that maybe it's -- (pauses) Maybe the space station didn't get destroyed like I thought it did. MAGGIE (after considering for a moment): So you think Dillik and Trask are up there, in the base where you trained? LUKE (noncommittally): Maybe. [ MAGGIE shifts forward in her seat a bit, assuming a slightly more professional air as she adjusts her glasses. ] MAGGIE: Um... If they ARE up there, how would you feel about it? [ LUKE seems inwardly frustrated. ] LUKE: Well, it's not that. I just... There could still be people up there. MAGGIE: Your friends? LUKE: Sort of... [ INT. SPACE STATION QUARTERS - We see a quick glimpse of DR. BERING smiling in Luke's doorway aboard the space station (as shown in episode 2). ] [ INT. MAGGIE'S APARTMENT (MORNING) - LUKE's face hardens with determination. ] LUKE: I need to go up there. [ Flustered, MAGGIE abandons her professional demeanor. ] MAGGIE: Well, Luke...! If Dillik and Trask ARE up there, it can't be safe. They've probably got the place filled with Nobodies, and those weird alien bugs... [ LUKE stands and paces the living room restlessly. ] LUKE: Well, then it can't be safe for the crew either. I might be the only one who can save them. MAGGIE (insistently): Luke, we're a team, remember? Maybe... (searchingly) ... Maybe we can all go. [ LUKE shakes his head, avoiding eye contact. He distracts himself by absently studying Maggie's bookshelf. ] LUKE: No. I'm not going to risk all of you getting captured... again. [ MAGGIE sighs defeatedly. ] MAGGIE: Luke, what got you thinking about all this? [ LUKE stands firmly, continuing to stare at the bookshelf. Seconds later, he concedes and looks at MAGGIE, disarmed. ] LUKE: When Magda put us under that dream spell, I remembered -- (looks down and pauses once more) ... Her name was Dr. Bering. [ Break. ] [ EXT. SPACE STATION - The station is now seen in its contemporary form, complete with the docked alien ship. ] DILLIK (voice-over, perkily): So... When's Sasha coming? [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - TRASK slams his hands onto the central console, opposite DILLIK. TRASK's belt (see previous episode) is back in place. Several NOBODIES stand in attendance. ] TRASK: For the FOURTH TIME, Dillik... I don't know. DILLIK (innocently concerned): Well... D-- Did you give her directions? Maybe she went to the wrong space station. [ TRASK appears frustrated but then calms himself. ] TRASK (speaking precisely): Dillik, the Rangers destroyed her mother. She'll need some time to grieve. DILLIK: (shakes his head) Wait, wait... The Rangers didn't -- TRASK (more insistently): I SAID, the Rangers destroyed her mother. [ DILLIK insists otherwise, waving his hand dismissively with a chuckle. ] DILLIK: No, no... Remember? I used the wormhole generator to send her -- [ TRASK slowly advances around the console toward DILLIK. ] TRASK (interrupting him, growing impatiently): Dillik, I know you have exceptional hearing, so you must be misunderstanding me. DILLIK (chuckling amusedly, unfazed): Now, Trask, I'm really quite sure... [ Cut to EXT. SPACE STATION - DILLIK's voice (from the previous scene) suddenly cuts short, and he yelps in discomfort. ] DILLIK (voice-over): -- Ow, ow! Okay! [ INT. SPACE STATION, DILLIK'S LAB - The sliding door in Dillik's lab opens, and DILLIK mopes his way into the room, nursing a pained right arm, though no injuries are visible. Nearby, the work table is now remarkably tidy (compare with episode 8), and in a back corner stands an imposing figure, STRIFE (compare with sentai), draped in a white sheet which covers everything but his general shape. He stands motionless without any sign of life. ] [ DILLIK flops himself onto his work stool and props his chin on his left hand. He speaks to DR. BERING's cryogenic container, which remains in its usual corner (see episode 8). ] DILLIK (moping): I dunno, frozen scientist... I just don't get any respect around here. [ DILLIK listens for a moment, then chuckles as he glances back toward the covered STRIFE. When he returns his attention to DR. BERING, he continues rubbing his right arm. ] DILLIK (cont'd): (chuckles) Yeah... (to Dr. Bering, rubbing his arm) But right now Trask wants a monster. [ DILLIK listens briefly. ] DILLIK (cont'd, incredulously): ... I know! "Surprise me," he says! (concedes) ... But... (shrugs) ... who am I to argue? It's all part of Lord Omos' plan. So, anyway, about this monster... [ DILLIK listens. As the imaginary plot unfolds, DILLIK grows increasingly intrigued. ] DILLIK (cont'd): ... Ohh... [ DILLIK's eyes widen as the plot appears to grow absolutely scandalous. ] DILLIK (cont'd): Oh my...! [ DILLIK recoils and cocks his head at DR. BERING. ] DILLIK (cont'd, both appalled and titillated): Frozen scientist...! [ As DILLIK continues to "listen," we pan over to DR. BERING's frozen face. ] [ INT. MAGGIE'S APARTMENT (MORNING) - MAGGIE and LUKE are now sitting on stools at the breakfast counter connecting the living room with the kitchen. MAGGIE is eating from her noodle cup with a set of ornate, faux-ivory chopsticks. ] MAGGIE: So you two were pretty friendly...? LUKE: Well, not THAT friendly... [ MAGGIE makes a face with a mouth full of noodles. She swallows before replying: ] MAGGIE: I mean, I can see why you're upset. But... (gently) ...maybe you should hold off doing anything rash until we can all talk about it. Okay? [ LUKE swivels in his stool to face away from the counter as he thinks absently. He is calmer now, albeit not utterly satisfied. ] LUKE: I guess. [ MAGGIE begins to eat more noodles. ] LUKE (cont'd): Hey, you never mentioned what you saw in YOUR dream spell. [ MAGGIE freezes, noodles dangling from her mouth. She slurps them in and replies with her mouth full as she carries her cup to the kitchen: ] MAGGIE: I don't wanna talk about it. LUKE (frowning, to himself): That's the same thing Casey said. [ As MAGGIE sets her empty cup on the counter and begins rinsing her chopsticks in the sink, another knock is heard at the door. She calls out while finishing up at the sink. ] MAGGIE: Come in...! [ PETE enters and spots LUKE. ] PETE: Oh, hey, man. LUKE: Hey. [ PETE suddenly notices something in the kitchen. From his perspective, we dramatically zoom in on the noodle cup on the counter beside MAGGIE. ] PETE (stunned and revolted): Is that...? [ MAGGIE towels off her chopsticks and returns them to a drawer. ] MAGGIE (with playful insistence): There is nothing wrong with instant ramen, Pete. [ PETE approaches the breakfast area, offering a profound bit of wisdom: ] PETE: Umm... I would have to say the contrary. [ MAGGIE fetches an unopened noodle cup (compare with sentai) from her cabinet and slides it across the counter in PETE's direction. ] MAGGIE (cont'd): Would you quit bashing them and just try one? [ LUKE catches the cup before it falls off the counter and hands it to PETE with a tight-lipped, neutral expression. ] [ MAGGIE wipes off the edge of her sink. ] MAGGIE (playfully): I put an egg in mine. Or you could... add some vegetables. Well, that one already has vegetables. And shrimp. But I've even added curry powder to it... Ooo, and some soy beans... [ PETE looks for a place to jettison his gift, ultimately placing it on the end table beside the couch. ] PETE: I know, but that's like... putting Alfredo sauce on a brick. I mean, you've gotta love Alfredo, but when you get down to it, you've still got a brick on your plate. MAGGIE (saucily): Very funny. PETE (to Luke and Maggie): So what are you two up to? [ LUKE rises from his stool. ] LUKE: Ah, actually, I've gotta get going. You know, work and all... PETE: Bummer. [ MAGGIE joins them in the living room, wiping her hands on her jeans. ] MAGGIE (to Luke): So, we'll talk later...? (determined, to Pete) We're having a talk later. PETE (innocently, bewildered): All right... MAGGIE (nodding to Luke): Tonight, after Casey gets home. [ LUKE nods. ] LUKE (to both): Bye, guys. PETE: See ya. [ LUKE exits and heads left down the hall as MAGGIE shuts the door behind him. ] [ PETE looks to MAGGIE. ] PETE: What was that about? [ MAGGIE heads down the hallway toward her bedroom, speaking as she goes. ] MAGGIE: Oh, just a... dream he had. [ PETE is now alone in the room, but he continues speaking with only a slightly raised voice. ] PETE: Oh. I had a dream last night. (to himself, puzzled) I was back in school, but I had to get from class to class riding on a monkey. (confused, shakes his head to dismiss the thought) [ MAGGIE returns, fastening her AVIMORPHER to her wrist. She is also wearing a small denim purse on her shoulder. ] MAGGIE (deadpan): Monkeys usually don't make very good transportation. PETE: (chuckles) Yeah, you're telling ME... (looks at Maggie) You ready? MAGGIE: Yep! [ As they exit, MAGGIE turns off the lights, shuts the door, and locks it from outside. ] [ We pan through the dark, untended living room, the background music growing slightly ominous. Suddenly, a JINNSECT appears in midair from a burst of greenish-silver vertical streaks and falls onto the sofa. It crawls across the cushions and along the back of the couch (clinging sideways at a point) until reaching the arm rest closest to the end table (where the ramen noodle cup still resides). ] [ The JINNSECT pauses upon reaching the edge of the couch. It then takes a tentative step onto the end table, seeming to feel around in an exploratory manner. Upon approaching the noodle cup, the JINNSECT climbs onto the cup and (though the cup is slightly smaller than its body) wraps its legs and tail around the cup. With a steady gleam of yellow light, the JINNSECT sinks through the cup's surface and disappears inside it without a trace. ] [ In a long shot, we see the seemingly ordinary noodle cup sitting peacefully on the end table in the midst of the quiet living room. ] [ Dissolve to INT. PRODUCE MARKET - In an indoor produce shop located downtown, MAGGIE and PETE shop for fruits and vegetables, each carrying a separate basket and occasionally meandering in his or her own way, but they mostly shop together. MAGGIE's items include more vegetables than fruits, and several are Oriental vegetables, while others are less exotic. PETE's items are eclectic but include Italian ingredients such as onions and garlic cloves. ] [ MAGGIE makes conversation as they shop. ] MAGGIE: How's work? PETE: Crazy. People coming at me from every direction, asking me questions, ingredients getting used up every time I turn around... MAGGIE (coyly): So you like it? [ PETE grins. ] PETE: Yeah... [ They continue shopping. ] PETE (cont'd): So when does your next semester start? MAGGIE: Monday after next. PETE (thinking): So that's... the day after your birthday? No... two days! MAGGIE (smiling): Yep. PETE (proudly): I already have your present picked out. MAGGIE (grinning): Really? What is it? [ PETE scoffs. ] PETE: Now why would I tell you that? MAGGIE: All right, fine. (shops for a moment) I already have your present picked out too. PETE: (laughs) A little early, don't you think? MAGGIE: Nahh, it stays good forever. It's dehydrated. [ PETE makes a disgusted face and heads down a different aisle as MAGGIE laughs. ] [ INT. MAGGIE'S APARTMENT - The door unlocks from outside, and MAGGIE swings the door open and reaches inside to turn on the lights. Outside, she picks up a number of grocery bags (certain bags contain produce, while other bags of a different design contain non-produce grocery items) and enters. PETE follows her, carrying similar bags of his own. The noodle cup remains on the end table. ] PETE (continuing a conversation): ... But, I mean, those kind of things never turn up anyway. [ MAGGIE heads to the kitchen with her bags. ] MAGGIE (glumly): Yeah, I know... [ PETE sets down his bags beside the end table as he remembers something. ] PETE: Oh! Let me give you half of that cinnamon bread. [ PETE removes a wrapped loaf of bread from one of his non-produce bags and departs for the kitchen. Our focus remains on the bags and the noodle cup above. For a moment, nothing appears to happen. Then the cup takes a tiny hop in the direction of the bags. After a pause, it takes another tiny hop, now teetering on the edge of the end table. With a final hop, it drops neatly into one of Pete's bags (the one from which the bread was taken) and vanishes from view. ] [ PETE soon returns with only half a loaf remaining and tosses it into the original grocery bag, then collects his bags again. ] PETE: All right, well, I'll catch you later. [ MAGGIE emerges from the kitchen and gets the door for PETE. She smiles as he passes her. ] MAGGIE: Bye, Pete. [ INT. CHRIS AND PETE'S APARTMENT - The lights are off in this apartment as well. After some rattling of the doorknob, PETE enters juggling his numerous bags in his arms. He drops his keys on the floor and manages to kick the door shut before taking the bags into the kitchen. ] [ In the kitchen, PETE sets his bags down and begins removing items. From the bag previously featured, PETE removes his half-loaf of bread, sets it on his left, and is then confused to find the ramen noodle cup. After studying it, he dismissively sets it to his right. ] PETE (muttering): Very funny, Maggie. [ As PETE resumes emptying his grocery bags to the left side, a small, impish voice is heard. ] VOICE (off-screen, politely): Um, excuse me. [ PETE freezes, his eyes darting around the room suspiciously. The voice returns, this time more clearly. ] VOICE (off-screen): Hi. Excuse me. Down here. [ PETE looks down toward the noodle cup. ] [ We pan down to the noodle cup, which still rests innocently on the counter where Pete left it. PETE bends down and examines the cup, his brow furrowed. ] [ When nothing happens, PETE slowly reaches out to grasp the cup. As soon as his hand touches it, the cup giggles, the front of its lid opening and closing like a little mouth. ] NOODLE CUP: (giggles) That tickles! [ PETE leaps back and collides with the refrigerator behind him. His eyes remain glued to the cup in horrified astonishment. As the cup speaks, we may at some point glimpse a hard mass of dried noodles adorned with dehydrated shrimp and vegetables (including corn) inside the cup's "mouth." ] NOODLE CUP: Don't be scared. I'm just a little noodle cup! [ PETE remains flat against the refrigerator. ] PETE: Yeah, that's kind of what's freaking me out. NOODLE CUP: Aww, I'm sorry. I just want to be your friend! [ Hesitant to take his eyes off the cup, PETE fumbles around the side of the refrigerator and manages to grab a ladle, which he clutches defensively. ] PETE: Yeah...? Why's that? NOODLE CUP: (giggles) You're silly! PETE (muttering): Yeah, that or crazy... NOODLE CUP: I like your kitchen! [ PETE edges toward a kitchen phone on the wall. ] PETE: That's great. Now you just stay right there like a good noodle cup, and I'll get Maggie to come make the crazies go away. NOODLE CUP: I'm thirsty. [ PETE stops with a frown. ] PETE: What? NOODLE CUP: I'm very thirsty. Could I please have some water? [ PETE blinks, sighs, and rubs his temple. ] PETE: ... Yeah, all right. [ PETE slowly creeps over to the sink, keeping his eyes on the cup as he fills a mug with tap water after setting his ladle down. He then carefully approaches the noodle cup. ] PETE: Now, you're not gonna flip out and go all psycho on me or something, are you? NOODLE CUP: (giggles) No, silly! (more serious) Hot water, please. [ PETE cocks his head. ] PETE: Come again? NOODLE CUP: I'm sorry. I don't like cold water. [ PETE sighs and places the mug inside the nearby microwave. ] [ As shown in a close-up of a wall clock, a minute and a half passes with the help of a dissolve effect. The microwave (off-camera) dings. ] [ PETE removes the mug and returns to the noodle cup. ] PETE: All right. (grimaces) ... Open wide. [ The noodle cup opens its "mouth," and PETE pours the steaming water into the cup, which makes a gulping sound. Once PETE is done, he sets the mug on the counter, and the noodle cup smacks its "lips" with satisfaction. ] NOODLE CUP: Yum yum! [ Suddenly, the noodle cup extends strands of noodles from its "mouth" and begins to scramble across the counter using the noodle strands as tentacles for locomotion. ] [ PETE steps back, stunned. ] [ The noodle cup leaps off the counter with a giggle, landing in the living room. It darts and leaps across the room, knocking things over in the process as it shrieks with glee. ] [ PETE pokes his head into the hallway to holler into the living room. ] PETE (crossly): Now, see, that is exactly what I was talking about! [ With a mighty leap and a squeal of delight, the noodle cup flings itself through the living room window, breaking a hole through the glass as it sails out of view. ] [ PETE rushes out into the living room, aghast. ] PETE: Awww, now why would you do that?! [ PETE quickly turns and scrambles out the apartment door, plucking his dropped keys off the floor and then slamming the door behind him. ] [ INT. MAGGIE'S APARTMENT - In the kitchen, MAGGIE is folding up her now-empty grocery bags. ] [ PETE suddenly flings her apartment door open. ] PETE (hastily): Noodles on the loose, no time to explain! [ PETE runs off to the right, leaving the door open and MAGGIE mystified. ] [ EXT. PARK - PETE is running through the park with his eyes on his AVIMORPHER display. Suddenly, NOBODIES flip over the camera and land all around PETE, surrounding him. He stops in a defensive stance. ] PETE: Oh, is that how it is? [ PETE calls into his MORPHER. ] PETE (cont'd): Sky Owl! [ With a yellow gleam, PETE morphs into the YELLOW RANGER. He proceeds to rush toward the NOBODIES, who swarm on him in return. They engage in a lengthy fight during which YELLOW RANGER pummels several NOBODIES (though his skills aren't flawless). At one point, YELLOW lifts a NOBODY above his head, spins it around, and hurls it into an incoming cluster of NOBODIES. The fight continues as more NOBODIES attack him from behind. ] [ BLUE RANGER soon lands nearby, joining the fray. They speak between attacks. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Need any help? PETE (Yellow Ranger): Just a little. (punches a Nobody) Did you see a noodle monster on your way over? MAGGIE (Blue Ranger, cocking her head): Sorry, what was that? PETE (Yellow Ranger): The ramen noodles you gave me! It looks like Dillik and Trask are at it again! MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): But how...? [ YELLOW RANGER touches his fingers to the left side of his helmet, seeing something we don't see. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Hang on, I think I've got something. Can you hold these guys off? [ BLUE RANGER has a NOBODY in an arm lock. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Well, yeah, but -- [ YELLOW RANGER leaps into the air. BLUE RANGER watches him soar off, then resumes fighting the NOBODIES. ] [ EXT. PLAYGROUND (sentai) - YELLOW RANGER flies down, his underarm wings extended. ] [ The noodle monster, RAMENATOR, rises and turns to face Yellow Ranger (off-screen). The monster is similar to the previous noodle cup, with legs, a fork arm, and an evil face below which a JINNSECT is embedded. He shakes his fork arm threateningly. His voice is now deeper and more sinister. ] RAMENATOR: Who goes there? [ US footage - YELLOW RANGER strikes a flying kick pose as he flies down. ] [ YELLOW RANGER delivers a flying kick to RAMENATOR. ] [ US footage - YELLOW RANGER lands and assumes a defensive stance. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): It's your old pal the Yellow Ranger! I'm guessing you're not really here to make new friends, are you? [ US footage - Nearby, a PICNICKING COUPLE elsewhere in the park notices the commotion nearby and scrambles away, leaving their food behind. ] [ RAMENATOR speaks while taking a step forward and shaking his fork arm. He continues, as shown in profile, and soon turns to his left. ] RAMENATOR: Who needs to make friends when all the food on the planet is yours to own? (turns) [ US footage - We zoom in on the abandoned picnic food. ] [ In close-up, RAMENATOR shoots an energized yellow puff from his mouth, followed by a stream of squiggly yellow energy resembling ramen noodles (US addition, compare with sentai). ] [ US footage - Struck by the energy noodles, the food glows with yellow energy and transforms into various cups similar in shape to the previous noodle cup. ] RAMENATOR (off-screen): They're mine now! [ US footage - Having witnessed the food's transformation, YELLOW RANGER turns back to the monster (off-screen) and clenches his fist. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): You fiend! Their taste and texture will never be the same! [ US footage - YELLOW RANGER charges with an outraged cry. ] [ YELLOW RANGER charges toward RAMENATOR, spinning his arms wildly as he bellows. He tackles the monster, and they struggle for some time. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Change them back or else! RAMENATOR: Ha! You know somebody who's gonna make me? [ During the struggle, YELLOW points at himself, and they continue struggling. RAMENATOR soon shoves him aside. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Yeah... (points) ...I'M gonna make you, you overgrown... cup of noodles... (grunts as he's shoved aside) [ Switch to US footage - As YELLOW RANGER rolls back, BLUE RANGER lands beside him and helps him up. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): You okay? PETE (Yellow Ranger): Yeah. Looks like we're starting to make this a habit. [ YELLOW and BLUE look up to their left. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Huh? [ Switch to sentai - The RED, BLACK, and PINK RANGERS land nearby and join BLUE and YELLOW (image mirrored from sentai). ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Hey, you guys all right? [ YELLOW RANGER runs up to greet the others, happily swatting PINK in the process; she flinches. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Yeah! Let's get this guy! [ RAMENATOR speaks before striking the ground with his fork arm. ] RAMENATOR: Yeah, let's see you try! Yahh! (strikes ground) [ An explosive burst snakes through the ground and strikes the five RANGERS, knocking them back in slow motion. ] [ RAMENATOR speaks again before firing green beams from his eyes. ] RAMENATOR: Now you're in for it! (fires eye beams) [ Struck by the beams, the RANGERS are engulfed in spark explosions, but BLUE RANGER leaps forward into a somersault and then jumps into the air. ] [ BLUE RANGER performs a flying kick squarely into RAMENATOR's head. ] [ BLUE lands, the other four RANGERS watching in the background. BLUE points at the monster (off-screen) and thrusts her fist forward, while YELLOW whoops excitedly. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Now YOU'RE in for it! PETE (Yellow Ranger, simultaneously): All right! [ BLUE's extended fist now bears her BATTLIZER, which she brings close to her body. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Battlizer, power up! [ BLUE leaps forward and delivers a flurry of three quick sequential punches toward the camera. ] [ RAMENATOR rolls back with a groan. ] [ Switch to US footage - The four RANGERS join BLUE RANGER, whose BATTLIZER vanishes with a blue gleam. YELLOW RANGER pats her shoulder excitedly. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): All right, Maggie! PETE (Yellow Ranger): Way to go! [ BLACK RANGER looks toward the monster (off-screen). ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): What do you say we finish this guy off? [ RED RANGER nods before calling into his wrist. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Right! (into wrist) Phoenix Cannon! [ Switch to sentai (Jetman #14) - The PHOENIX ROVER transforms into the PHOENIX CANNON. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - TRASK and DILLIK both stand watching the central console's monitor. Several NOBODIES continue to man the room. ] TRASK: And you're sure the Phoenix Cannon is out of power? DILLIK: W-- Well, practically, anyway. There's no way it had enough charge for more than a few shots. [ TRASK eyes DILLIK skeptically before returning his attention to the screen. ] [ EXT. (Jetman #14) - The PHOENIX CANNON descends to the waiting RANGERS below. ] [ As seen from above, each of the RANGERS begins to glow with respectively-colored energy (Black's energy being purple). We then see inside the PHOENIX CANNON as the RANGERS' energy flows through their respective handles into the cannon's inner workings. The energy converges in a central reactor which then gleams bright white as the PHOENIX CANNON grows opaque once again. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - DILLIK cocks his head while watching the monitor. ] DILLIK: Huh... That's new. [ EXT. (Jetman #14) - RED RANGER speaks as he looks down to the PHOENIX CANNON's monitor below. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Target... lock! [ Superimposed in the PHOENIX CANNON's targeting system (itself from Jetman #14), we see the writhing RAMENATOR (Jetman #10) as the phrase "Target Lock" flashes on-screen (US addition). ] [ In close-up, RED RANGER's thumb presses the trigger button. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Now! [ The PHOENIX CANNON fires. ] RANGERS (in unison): Fire! [ The firebird blast bursts forth from the PHOENIX CANNON. ] [ EXT. PLAYGROUND (Jetman #10) - RAMENATOR cowers. ] [ The firebird's eye fills the screen (Jetman #14). ] [ US footage - A spiraling fireball (compare with sentai) flies through the park and strikes the monster (not seen clearly) with a white gleam, causing him to erupt in a fiery explosion. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - DILLIK is curiously surprised while watching the monitor. TRASK, meanwhile, slowly advances on him from behind, a hand menacingly extended. The NOBODIES in the room pay no mind. ] DILLIK: Now, you know, I did not see that coming. (chuckles) Boy, our mistake giving them that Phoenix Cannon, huh, Trask? [ Hearing no response, DILLIK twirls to find TRASK upon him. ] [ EXT. SPACE STATION - Establishment shot. ] DILLIK (voice-over): Oww ow ow ow!! [ EXT. PLAYGROUND (Jetman #10) - Above, yellowish-white insectoid energy briefly forms an image of a giant floating noodle cup, which gives way to the giant form of RAMENATOR towering above. He crouches down and gestures threateningly with his fork arm. ] RAMENATOR: Ha ha! You're bite-sized now! [ RAMENATOR stomps near the tiny RANGERS below, causing them to react. ] [ Stumbling, RED RANGER looks up and calls into his wrist (Jetman #7). ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Sky Flyers, we need you! [ EXT. SKY - The SKY FLYERS fly through the city. ] [ As the FLYERS emerge from the clouds, the RANGERS beam up into them. ] [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - RAMENATOR shoots his noodle blast skyward. ] RAMENATOR: Get down here! (blasts) [ EXT. SKY - As the FLYERS swoop overhead, several yellow blasts miss them. ] [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - RAMENATOR watches the Flyers (off-screen) pass over him before firing another blast. ] [ EXT. SKY - The yellow noodle beam strikes the lone SWALLOW, causing it to gleam with yellow light. ] [ INT. SWALLOW COCKPIT - Shaken in her cockpit, BLUE RANGER covers her eyes as a yellow light shines on her from outside. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): (yelps) What's going on?! [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - The gleaming yellow mass (formerly the Swallow Zord) descends to the mountain floor, where it solidifies into another noodle cup similar to Ramenator's original form (certain frames cut). ] [ INT. SWALLOW COCKPIT (DARK) - BLUE RANGER looks around in bewilderment as she finds herself in an empty black void. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Hey, what...? Guys, are you there? Where am I? [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - RAMENATOR approaches the oversized cup and begins accosting it. ] RAMENATOR: Ha ha! You won't be so tough anymore! I think five minutes with some boiling water ought to do the trick! [ INT. SWALLOW COCKPIT (DARK) - BLUE RANGER is shaken violently. ] [ INT. SWAN COCKPIT - PINK RANGER frets. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Oh no! He turned her into noodles! [ INT. OWL COCKPIT - YELLOW RANGER speaks as he dives forward. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Well that tears it! [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - The Owl Claw grapples a boulder which the OWL hoists into the air. ] [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT - RED RANGER looks up to his right and makes a fist gesture before banking to his right. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Chris, let's clear a path! (banks) [ INT. CONDOR COCKPIT (Jetman #5) - BLACK RANGER salutes and banks to his left. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): You got it! (banks) [ EXT. SKY - The CONDOR and HAWK assume their back-to-back formation and fire their respective lasers. ] [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - Struck with bursts of sparks, RAMENATOR recoils from the cup and falls onto his back. ] RAMENATOR: Ow!! [ INT. OWL COCKPIT (Jetman #4) - YELLOW RANGER clenches his fist and speaks before yanking a lever on his right. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Here goes nothing... (yanks lever) Owl Claw, release! [ EXT. SKY - The OWL releases its boulder. ] [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - The boulder strikes the top of the noodle cup, causing the cup to fall over, its lid punctured. ] [ INT. SWALLOW COCKPIT (DARK) - BLUE RANGER grips her flight stick and presses forward. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Yes! (presses forward) [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - The SWALLOW rockets out of the overturned cup and into the sky. ] [ INT. SWALLOW COCKPIT - BLUE RANGER looks over her left shoulder and breathes a sigh of relief. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Well, we're even, Pete! (sighs) Thank goodness. [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT (Jetman #8) - With the other FLYERS visible through his canopy, RED RANGER thrusts his fist forward. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): All right! Skyforce Megazord! [ EXT. SKY (Jetman #5) - The five FLYERS fly up into the sky with colored trails. ] [ The CONDOR and SWAN transform into legs. ] [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT - Over RED RANGER's shoulder, we see the OWL and SWALLOW flying into position through the canopy. ] [ EXT. SKY - The OWL and SWALLOW transform into arms. ] [ The HAWK transforms into a torso. ] [ The legs attach, followed by the arms. The head then rises, and the SKYFORCE MEGAZORD is complete. ] [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - We zoom down on RAMENATOR from above. ] RAMENATOR: What the heck is that? [ The MEGAZORD lands in front of RAMENATOR and locks arms with him. The monster soon knocks the MEGAZORD's arms away and slashes it in the stomach with its fork arm. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT (Jetman #34) - The RANGERS are shaken. ] [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - The MEGAZORD staggers back. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT (Jetman #7) - Their shaking complete, RED RANGER pumps his fist before pressing a button. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): This guy's had it! [ RED RANGER's button press activates the PHOENIX BLADE. ] LUKE (Red Ranger, off-screen): Phoenix Blade! [ RED RANGER then shifts his left joystick forward. ] [ EXT. MOUNTAINS (Jetman #7) - The PHOENIX BLADE gleams with a fiery effect. ] [ Switch to Jetman #10 - The MEGAZORD then leaps and flies in front of a blue vortex. ] [ RAMENATOR charges forward with a bestial yell. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT (Jetman #7) - The RANGERS speak in unison before looking to their respective controls. ] RANGERS (in unison): Phoenix Strike! [ EXT. MOUNTAINS - The MEGAZORD slashes. Sliced with blue energy, RAMENATOR gleams with yellow beams of light as he twirls back into the air. Landing, he explodes. ] [ The MEGAZORD's feet land, and the MEGAZORD stands triumphantly. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - TRASK bares his teeth angrily as he continues to wrench DILLIK's right arm behind his back. Previously unconcerned, the NOBODIES in the room suddenly notice someone off-screen. ] SASHA (off-screen): Is this how you occupy your time up here, Trask? [ As SASHA steps into frame at the end of her line, TRASK releases DILLIK and motions for the NOBODIES to stand down. DILLIK, meanwhile, nurses his pained arm once again. SASHA is not holding her STAR HANDLE. ] SASHA (in Dillik's direction): Who is this worm? [ TRASK stands respectfully straight. ] TRASK: Dillik, my queen. He is insignificant. [ DILLIK sulks, looking down at the floor. ] [ TRASK extends his hand to SASHA. ] TRASK (cont'd): Please, come with me. We have much to discuss. [ SASHA accepts, placing her hand in TRASK's. As he leads her away, she watches DILLIK for a moment in passing. He looks up long enough to catch a glimpse of her eyes before she smiles slightly and looks away. Then they are gone. ] [ Still somewhat upset, DILLIK looks off to one side with absent uncertainty. ] [ Break. ] [ EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING (AFTERNOON) - Arriving near the front of the apartment building on a blue mountain bike (not the same bike last seen in episode 9), LUKE, still wearing his work uniform, hops off the bike and removes his red bike helmet, dangling it by the straps from one handlebar. He proceeds to walk his bike around the corner of the building. ] [ INT. APARTMENT HALLWAY - Emerging from the downstairs stairwell, LUKE arrives on his floor, bike helmet in hand. Before he can head toward his apartment door, LUKE pauses and cocks his head toward the steps leading up to the floor above. He then brings his MORPHER within view and tightens his fingers into a fist with resolve. ] [ EXT. APARTMENT ROOFTOP (AFTERNOON) - LUKE (no longer holding his bike helmet) swings the roof door open and nearly dashes out with a burst of determination, but something stops him in his tracks. ] [ In the center of the roof area, BARRY slouches in a lawn chair. A black photographer-quality camera (appropriate for 1992; compare with Jetman #13) rests in his hands on his chest, ready for use but apparently having rested there for some time. BARRY is looking in Luke's direction (off-camera). He has a small bandage across his nose. ] BARRY (just slightly surprised): Well, hey, Luke. [ LUKE remains puzzled as the door swings shut behind him. ] LUKE: Umm... hey, Barry. What are you doing up here? [ BARRY gestures his head toward the sky above. ] BARRY: I'm watching for UFOs. (then, slightly puzzled himself) What are YOU doing up here? LUKE (awkwardly): Um... Getting some fresh air...? [ BARRY raises an eyebrow skeptically. ] [ LUKE subtly gestures toward his own nose to inquire about Barry's. ] LUKE (cont'd): Are you... okay? [ BARRY touches his bandage, having previously forgotten about it. ] BARRY: Oh, yeah. Squirrel bite. [ LUKE makes a face. ] BARRY (cont'd): Hey, you hang out with Casey a lot, right? LUKE: Well, yeah, I guess. We're... just friends though. BARRY: (nods) ... Do you know if she's... seeing anybody? [ INT. CASEY'S APARTMENT (NIGHT) - Reminiscent in design to the others' apartments (but mirrored), Casey's apartment is decorated with upscale furniture and a quality area rug. Her couch is adorned with abundant large, fluffy pillows. An antique daybed is placed near the window. Outside the window, no daylight is visible. ] [ Holding a cordless phone (appropriate for 1992), CASEY appears emotionally fatigued. She is wearing her Booksmart uniform, minus the visor and apron. ] CASEY (into the phone, saddened, broken by pauses): No... I know... I know... All right. ... I love you too. ... Bye. [ CASEY listlessly presses the button to hang up and stares for a moment. ] [ INT. MAGGIE'S APARTMENT (NIGHT) - MAGGIE and PETE are lounging on the couch watching TV, CHRIS seated at the counter, when someone knocks on the door weakly. ] MAGGIE: Who is it? CASEY (off-screen, with a cracking voice): It's me. [ PETE hops up and opens the door, revealing CASEY. Her eyes are reddened and her cheeks streaked with tears. ] [ Seeing her, MAGGIE rises from the couch. ] MAGGIE (troubled): Casey! What's wrong? [ After a sniffle, CASEY manages to form a sentence despite her distress. ] CASEY: My parents don't want me living in Spring Valley anymore. [ MAGGIE and PETE look at each other. Freezeframe. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time on Power Rangers Take Flight: [ INT. SPACE STATION CORRIDOR - TRASK and SASHA stand at the sealed door to Dillik's lab. ] TRASK: Dillik, open this door. DILLIK (from within): Go away! TRASK (gritting his teeth): Dillik, so help me... If I have to teleport in there... DILLIK (from within): Go ahead and try! [ TRASK takes a step back from the door and plants both feet firmly in place. He then shimmers with a brief ripple effect but staggers back slightly, not having teleported. ] [ TRASK is startled speechless. ] [ INT. PROFESSOR'S OFFICE - In a cluttered astronomy professor's office, LUKE speaks with a professor. ] PROFESSOR (amused): Kid, you know there aren't any geosynchronous space stations, right? [ LUKE begins to speak but is interrupted. ] PROFESSOR (cont'd): ... according to NASA and Roskosmos, that is. [ EXT. AEROSPACE MUSEUM, REAR - A camera monster mashes his trigger button. He fires a yellow beam from his lens. ] [ BLACK RANGER shoves the others aside but is struck with the beam in the process. (Pink Ranger is absent in this scene.) ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Watch out! (struck with beam) [ The three RANGERS react. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Chris! [ Briefly stunned, BLACK RANGER staggers slightly once the beam ends, but he appears to be unharmed. ] [ YELLOW RANGER addresses Sasha and the monster above (off-screen). ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Your blast didn't have any effect, Snapshot! [ Above, SASHA holds a photograph in her hand (though we don't see its contents). She smiles boastfully. ] SASHA: That's what you think. (trivially) But there's nothing inside him anymore. [ Cut to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time, on Power Rangers Take Flight. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Take Flight Category:Joejira